fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas (ルカ Ruka, Luka in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 24 years old. Profile A loyal member of the Deliverance, Lukas grew up on the borderlands of Zofia before becoming a Soldier whose considerable merits have caused him to rise quickly up the ranks. He came to Ram Village to recruit Mycen when Desaix took over Zofia castle. However, Mycen refused. Alm then decides to join in place of Mycen. For the majority of the game, he acts as an older brother figure and mentor to Alm. After Clair is rescued in Chapter 1, Fernand starts browbeating Lukas, who's obviously very uncomfortable while also trying to keep it together, as he is the oldest member of the group and feels the need to act accordingly. Alm cuts in and tells Fernand that he'll take any insults to himself, but he won't stand for any denigration of Lukas, to which he genuinely expresses his gratitude. After the war, he joined the knighthood of the newly united Kingdom of Valentia and worked towards its restoration, and post-retirement became a public teacher. Personality While he can come off as strict in his professionalism, Lukas is sweet-natured and polite to everyone he meets. He often fears coming across as cold and detached in his composure, the fears of which hold heavy weight on his thoughts. Although subtle, he has a dry sense of humor. Lukas has a very well-maintained calm, reliable, and professional front, however, his personal feelings are prone to slip past said front with his demeanor. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment Talk to him again in Ram Village after Mycen refuses to join. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |15% |35% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Lukas is an average unit. No matter which Soldier/Armor/Baron unit you choose to use in Gaiden, they will wind up very similar. The Armor characters in Gaiden are more heavily impacted by their Promotions and strict class role as a defensive tank than they are by their stats or stat growth, as they will all have high Strength and Defense with low Speed. Lukas is in direct competition with Forsyth, as they're both Soldiers that you obtain in Chapter 1 of Alm's route. When picking between the two, Forsyth winds up slightly superior in most stats than Lukas. The primary difference between the two is Lukas having higher Skill, and thus higher Accuracy, and Forsyth having higher Strength, and thus higher damage. Although Lukas has bad Defense growth, all Armor units in Gaiden have similarly low Defense growth and enough base Defense to make Physical attacks do negligible damage anyways. Although Lukas does not wind up with any glaring weaknesses, he is not quite as good as Forsyth or Valbar. Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |30% |40% |25% |30% |45% |2% |} Supports *Clive Passive Supports *Clair *Forsyth *Python Heroes Description '''Sharp Soldier' :A young noble fighting for the Deliverance. Strict, calm, and considerate. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quote ''Gaiden'' ''Heroes'' :Lukas/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * "Allow me." Level Up Quotes * "My mind must be playing tricks on me..." * "Hmm... A palpable improvement." Upon Being Healed * "Thank you!" Battle Quotes Enemy deals 1 or no damage * "Thought you were clever!" Enemy Defeated * "Whew." * "Nothing personal." Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Lukas joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, and after retiring, founded a school where he devoted himself to his students' education. His calm, intellectual mind won him many friends, and he never longed for companionship throughout the rest of his days. Trivia *Lukas is the first Soldier to appear in the entire Fire Emblem series. *Lukas's artwork in The Complete depicts him wearing a villager-like outfit. However, in the game, Lukas wears a set of red armor. *Lukas being of minor nobility may be a reference to him promoting to the Baron class which is named after a title for middle class nobility. *Lukas has a strong fondness of sweet food. *In Chapter 1, Lukas incorrectly states that Clive formed the Deliverance, when in actuality, Clive's fiancée, Mathilda, founded the Deliverance. Gallery File:Lukas Concept.png|Concept artwork of Lukas from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Ruka.jpg|Artwork of Lukas from The Complete. File:Lukas Heroes.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Fight.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Skill.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Damaged.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Ruka.gif|Lukas's portrait in Gaiden. File:Lukas Echoes Portrait.png|Lukas' portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Lukas Village.png|Lukas' village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters